Stimuli
by SnivyShadow
Summary: Humans are beginning to transform into pokemon. Mark and his friends are among the few to transform. The big questions are why is this happening and how can they return to normal. and even if they could do they really want to? OC's no longer accepted
1. First impressions

**STIMULI**

**Chapter 1: First impression**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Never have never will.**

Jake ran. The flames burnt around him drowning out everything but the voice in his head that screamed "RUN". He sprinted and stopped abruptly. He was surrounded by a ring of flames. He looked resigned to his death when he noticed his hand. A red scale grew on his hand. His thumb and his smallest finger merged with each other and formed claws. The same happened to his feet. Something pushed uncomfortably at the back of his pants but before he could remove them they burst into flames and a large powerful tail appeared with a flame at the end of it. Most of his body turned red except for the area around his torso and the base of his tail. His face shifted into an uncomfortable muzzle and the shape of his eyes became harder and more piercing. The changes finally stopped and in Jake's place was a vicious looking charmeleon. Jake laughed "I am definitely not going to school tomorrow."

Mark stood in the main hall of his school. He had black hair and pale skin. He also had heterochromia. He was a fan of the pokemon series and was one of the best players he knew. Second only to Jake "Where the hell is he?" he muttered. Mark was anxious. Jake had Mark's Art project with him and was supposed to give it to him before school began. This was unusual. Jake had never been late for school let alone missing. Mark cursed Jake as he walked up to the staff room where his Art teacher was. As he reached the door it burst open and teachers sprinted out. One teacher yelled ," There's monsters in the staff room!" "Monsters?" thought Mark as he opened the door. He recoiled as a large whoomph filled the room. Mark looked in and instantly rubbed his eyes. "No way," he gasped as a Liepard and a Houndoom were fighting. He backed away slowly and accidentally bumped into Emma, Jakes girlfriend. She had brown hair that seemed to glimmer. She had deep brown eyes that made a person want feel comfortable telling her a dark secret. "What is going on in there?" she asked. "Don't ask" Mark whispered just as a massive fireball flew through the door and collided with Emma. "EMMA!" Mark yelled. "What happened?" Emma moaned. "You got hit by that-" Mark stopped. Emma moaned again and collapsed. She was unconscious when she started transforming but Mark saw everything. Emma's hair lost its brown shade and became a navy black. It shrunk into her scalp as more hair sprouted over the upper part of her body. Cream hair sprouted on the underside of her body. Mark didn't know if it could be called that anymore. It was more like fur than anything else. Her legs became shorter and her fingers became tiny paws. Her eyes shifted to the sides and her ears shot up to the sides. Mark waited for the transformation to end. Which it did. Emma looked up and yelped. "How did you get so big?" she whimpered? "Well actually-" he began before she cut him off "I'm a Quilava!" she screamed out loud. She heard a low growl behind here and slowly turned around. She turned her head and jumped. The Houndoom snarled "I'm gonna enjoy this." Emma growled the Houndoom laughed evilly. Emma shivered and sneezed loudly. A cloud of black smoke floated upwards towards the sprinklers on the roof. The Houndoom cackled loudly and yowled in pain as a deafening alarm went off. Drops of water flew from the sprinklers and the Houndoom ran off.

"Nice one guys" said a voice. Mark recognised it as Richard. Richard was one of Marks closest friends. He had short blonde hair and grayish eyes. His skin had a light tan and his mouth was settled into a smirk as opposed to the straight faces that Emma and Mark's mouths settled into. "Who's the Quilava?" "Emma" Mark sighed. "So which way did you come from?" Mark asked trying to form casual conversation. Richard pointed behind his back where the smoke had cleared but the water still rained down. Someone ran through the water and hugged Richard. The girls name was Ashley. Mark looked at her with disdain. He didn't like her and she didn't like him. It was a petty hatred all because she didn't like pokemon .So Mark was surprised when he saw her mouth and nose merge together to form a small beak. Her head became circular and her body fattened out and became circular also. Her fingers merged into the end of a sharp flipper. Her legs became shorter and her feet became small and yellow as her toes joined together. Then she shrunk quite shortly and took about a half a minute to reach the height of 0.4 metres. Mark instantly recognised what she was becoming. "A Piplup?" Richard breathed. Then the oddest thing happened. With a Piplup the area around its eyes and under its beak is white. The area on the top of its head is blue and so is the cloak like fur around its neck. In Ashley's case the colouration was black with a pattern crossing its left eye similar to the bang that Ashley had when she was human. The cloak was black as well as the bang. Mark realised that she was keeping some of her physical traits when she transformed. "That's weird," observed Richard. "DUCK" shouted Mark. Richard instinctively flung his head down just as the Liepard from earlier was flung across the hallway they were in. The Liepard barely missed Richard but collided with Mark sending them both across the hallway. They flew on for a few metres before Mark slammed into a miniature pine tree. His neck barely brushed off one of the leaves but Mark felt a small tingle and looked in awe at his body which was undergoing a transformation. His body became thin and serpentine. His arms became leaf-like and his legs became short and frail-looking . His chest arched out as if he was puffing his chest in pride. Then his spine began to change shape as a large tail shot out. On its tip a three pronged leaf grew. H winced as his head began to change shape drastically. His eyes moved to the sides and enlarged his ears sunk into his head and much of his head stretched out and curved upwards as his nose shrunk into the tip leaving two tiny holes. He shrank quite slowly and finally two leaf-like appendages that resembled a collar appeared towards the front of his body. Something seemed out of place as he realised the two leaves were white all over rather than the normal yellow. He looked at himself in awe but snapped out of his trance when he heard a roar. He turned around and nearly fainted. Right in front of him was a Steelix. "Aw shit," Mark muttered. How was he supposed to fight this titan? He thought of using leaf blade or leaf storm but he realised he didn't even know how to use those moves. "_Just focus on the move you want to use," _a voice his head assured him. "I hope you know what you're talking about," muttered mark as he thought of using Leaf Storm. The leaf on his tail began to glow. _"Now swing!" _the voice yelled. "Hah!" yelled Mark as a massive tornado of leaves flew from behind him. They smashed into the Steelix who roared in pain before staring at its attacker, Mark. Then it swung its tail at Mark who attempted to jump but passed out because of exhaustion before getting whipped by the Steelix's tail. However the tail didn't stop but instead collided into Ashley and sent her flying upwards before landing in a slightly open schoolbag of a late evacuee. Emma (who was the only remaining pokemon) looked at the Steelix who roared triumphantly. "hey," she called out to the Steelix. It looked at her. She breathed in and felt a fire start in the back of her throat. The Steelix looked at her and soon as it was about a centimetre away from her face she breathed out and released a Flamethrower right into his face. The Steelix reared up and roared in sheer anger. "I'LL BE BACK."

Emma let out a sigh of relief "thank God," She looked over at Mark who was still out cold. Richard ran over. "Is he okay?" Richard asked bending over. "I dunno," sighed Emma. "You two can come to my place if you want," Richard offered. "thanks" said Emma who hopped into Richards hood. Richard bent down and rearranged his books in his bag before putting Mark down on top of them and put his sports gear which had been washed the night before and not worn since around Mark like a sleeping bag. Emma looked ahead "I wonder where Jake is? I don't think he's dead. Is he one of us?" finally she gave in to the voice in her head which was telling her to sleep.


	2. Reveal

**Stimuli Ch 2.**

Alright, a few things first. I need a few OCs. Not Mary-Sue's please. And I really need constructive criticism. So review please.

Mark's POV

I looked around and nearly panicked. I was in a pitch black small space. And if there's anything I hate its tight spaces. I lashed out in normal human instinct but mixed with it were ... primal instincts. I lashed out and slashed the space in two neatly. Books and clothing fell out and I gasped. I wasn't in a cage. I was in Richard's schoolbag. I gasped as I realised that I had just slashed a schoolbag out of fear without analyzing the situation. I was losing my human instincts to those of a snivy. Tears sprung to my eyes. It was one thing to lose my human form but to lose my human mentality as well. It wasn't fair. "Hey Mark are you okay?" He asked full of genuine fear for my well being. "I don't even know." I whispered. "Mark that isn't funny," Richard yelled. "What are you talking about I'm being honest," I yelled back. "Fine," Richard sighed seeming somewhat nervous. "Well come on Mark we're heading to my place" he yelled returning to his cheerful demeanour. I stood where I was. I could hear something. I dismissed it as white noise and walked on. I couldn't help looking at the forest. What was in there that was bothering me? Suddenly I heard a whistling sound. Emma's head perked up, she heard it too. "What was that?" I asked. But before anyone could say anything a shockwave blew us off our feet. The three of us looked at the forest where the shockwave had supposedly come from. "We'll go look!" Emma and I yelled simultaneously. Richard stayed where he was as we ran into the forest.

Already I felt at peace in the forest. I used vine whip to grab on to the branches of the trees and began swinging slowly. "You're having fun aren't you?" Emma asked smiling. I only nodded but as I grabbed a vine it snapped and sent me plummeting to the ground. I looked at the branch that had caused my literal downfall and gasped. "Emma there's some ashes on this branch," I waved the branch in her face. She stood there looking horrified. "And where you find ashes," she started. "You had fire," I completed. We both looked at each other before running to the centre of the forest.

Emma's POV

I ran in to the centre of the forest with Mark in tow. I saw a magmortar launch a flamethrower at something. The something responded with a fire blast and both attacks collided creating another shockwave. The magmortar glared at the something who was revealed to be a charmeleon. "You gonna give up?" the magmortar asked. The charmeleon got to its knees and looked up. "Not a hope," he grimaced. I gasped. I'd recognize that voice anywhere."JAKE!" I yelled. The two fire types turned their heads to me. "Emma?" The charmeleon gasped. The magmortar launched another flamethrower at me but Jake knocked it off target with one of his own. It slammed into a tree and caused it to fall blocking our only avenue of escape. Mark looked around before setting his gaze on the magmortar. "You guys ready for a fight?" Mark whispered not letting his gaze of the magmortar. "Are you sure about this?" Jake whispered back. "No," Mark smiled as he ran forward and used leaf blade catching the magmortar off guard but when mark came back he was grimacing in pain. "What's going on Mark," he didn't say anything he just showed us his tail which looked somewhat charred. "He's been burned," Jake said. "But how," Emma wondered. "How pathetic are you humans?" "Wait, what did you say!" Mark yelled. "Don't you idiots get it? I was born a Pokémon unlike you fools," Mark grimaced again. the burn was taking its toll. The magmortar held out its hand and began charging up two flamethrowers. I looked at Jake who was charging up his own flamethrower. I charged up my flamethrower as well and we both launched them at the same time as the magmortar. Another shockwave even stronger than the previous two flew through the clearing sending Mark flying while Jake and I went back a few metres. "It's been fun," the magmortar roared as he began to charge something up on the cannons on his arms. "It's hyper beam!" Jake yelled. Just as it was about to hit us a flurry of green flew down right on the magmortar.

Mark's POV

I went flying back after Jake, Emma and the magmortar's attacks collided. I quickly grabbed a branch with vine whip and leaped on to it. I saw the magmortar charge something up. I couldn't hear what he was saying but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. I couldn't use vine whip or leaf blade because of my burn but I had some other moves beside physical ones. I leaped up and charged leaf storm just as the magmortar fired the hyper beam. The hyper beam ricocheted of the leaf storm and exploded. Jake and Emma went sliding back and I was sent spiralling in the air. The smoke cleared and the magmortar was lying facing up with his eyes in the anime style spiral. "We should go," Jake whispered as we turned our backs on the magmortar.

We saw Richard pacing franticly around as we walked out of the forest. His body sagged in relief as he saw us. "Thank god, I was getting worried," Richard sighed. "Well now that everyone is here let's try find out what the hell is going on and if we're the only one to change into Pokémon," I said quickly. "Wait where is Jake?" Richard asked. I turned my finger towards Jake and he waved. "Hi," he said. Emma crossed her arms. "Well where do we go now and how are we supposed to find out who else changed?" She asked. I shrugged one shoulder "the internet," I answered back. "We can't go to my house because my parents have on some vacation of sorts," Jake sighed. "Mine too," Emma continued. "Well Jake's and Emma's parents are gone which leaves mine and Mark's houses." Richard counted, "And my parents won't even keep a stray cat let alone three fictional creatures that could kill them in the blink of an eye," we nodded our agreement before I realised what options were left. I sagged. "Damn it," I whispered realising I had to go home in this form. "Well better late than never," Richard pointed out cheerily. I shot him a scalding look. "You're the reason I hate overly optimistic people," I growled at him.

**A/N Whoa this took a while to finish. Well as I said I need OCs and here's the application sheet (I don't know what you call it) put it in the review section.**

**Name: (first name only)**

**Personality: (Two paragraphs at least)**

**Appearance: (hair colour, eye colour, skin tone, hairstyle)**

**Clothing :( main clothes they wear no need to go into detail)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Transforms into: ( optional. no ubers or 3****rd**** evolutions. No massive ones like gyrados or steelix or milotic) once they transform the can't return to their human form**

**Only fill out this section if you want your character to transform. **

**Human physical characteristic: (like Mark's leaves or Ashley's crown. Really some colour or some pattern on them based on their appearance as a human.)**

**Feelings: (after the tf e.g. happy, sad.)**

**Moves: (four moves. Can have one egg move and one move with over 100 in in-game power.)**

**Fears: (after becoming a Pokémon)**

**Thoughts for the future: (what do they think will happen to the world)?**


	3. Mother

Stimuli chap 3.

**Mark's POV**

I was walking with Richard, Emma and Jake when I saw a truck drive past and stop just in front of us. Richard looked puzzled as two men with dogcatcher uniforms walked up to us. "Good day officers," Richard said in his cheery demeanour. "Look boy we want those Pokémon so hand them over and there won't be any trouble," The officer said quietly as if he was trying to stop us from hearing. "But why are you doing that?" Richard asked in a voice of pure innocence. "These Pokémon are a threat to our country," he said. "Yeah but so are the republicans," the officer looked at Richard puzzled. "Yeah you know republicans. They're a security threat and how come their not being locked away?" Richard finished looking smug. While the two officers argued with Richard I quietly moved towards their van. "Fine but if we find them causing havoc we're not going to waste our time with you," They said as they walked to the van "Okay," Richard yelled back at them. Just as they were about to drive off I cut a hole in the underside of the van. I calmly stepped outside to see Richard cursing under his breath. Suddenly Emma noticed what I was leaning on. "Mark, what's that?" she asked clearly worried. "I cut out the bottom of the van," I muttered sheepishly. "Mark that's exactly what the officers meant by us causing havoc!" She yelled. "Well Excuse me little ms perfect!" I shot back. "Shut up both of you!" Jake yelled over us. "Alright Mark, why did you do that?" he asked. "To help any other Pokémon they might catch get out," I answered with a sour look on my face. Jake sighed putting his claw to his face. "Look let's just go the Mark's house," Richard sighed and Jake agreed with him. Our friendship must be taking a hammering.

We reached my house with no further argument or human encounters. Richard walked up to the door and rang the bell. I gulped nervously. I could hear footsteps and saw a silhouette. I took a deep breath as the door opened revealing my mother. She had black hair like me but her skin tone was slightly darker. "Oh hello Richard, you haven't seen Mark have you," she said with a worried tone which was just making my own nervousness even greater. "Um actually-" Richard began before I cut him off "I'm here mom," I finished. If I was expecting her to burst into tears or shut the door in our faces I'd be disappointed. However she did wear a cynical look. She looked at Richard. "Is it true?" She asked. Richard sighed, he clearly wasn't enjoying this. "Yeah. It is. And it's not just Mark, the other two are Emma and Jake," He let out a sigh after finishing. "Well come on in," she said. After a brief pause we stepped in. She looked at me for a while as if she couldn't believe that the snivy before her was her son. Our eyes locked for a second before I quickly turned away. Suddenly she scooped me up into a tight hug. There were tears in her eyes but she didn't cry. "What made you think a mother wouldn't recognize her own son?" I blinked back tears as well before she put me down. I felt as though I had a massive weight had lifted from me. I looked at Richard, Jake and Emma and I heard Richard and Jake chime in with the canned "awwws" from all the old sitcoms. Finally my mother looked at Richard. "Do you want to stay for a while," she asked. "No thanks my parents are probably worried about me," Richard answered politely before leaving. After Richard left my mother looked at the three of us. "Well what do you want for dinner? Indian or pizza," She asked. "Pizza!" Jake and I yelled. Emma sighed and shrugged.

After my mother called the pizza company and asked us what we wanted I told Jake and Emma to come up to my room. I logged on to my laptop and quickly typed in on the internet "Pokémon transformations global" I got several results when it loaded. I picked the top result and it showed a list of people transformed. "Emma, Jake, check this out," I said. They clambered on to the desk and looked at the list. "Do you know anyone on the list?" I asked. "Yeah," they whispered in awe at the massive list. Suddenly two names caught my eye. "Iris Waterflower. Turned into Kirlia, status contained." I read and Jake read the next one. "Luke Redwood. Turned into murkrow, status. Unknown," Jake muttered. "So that's our friend from art and the saddo kid, who else is here?" I muttered. None of the names seemed to ring a bell. Suddenly we heard a car pull up and someone got out. I peered down and saw the pizza delivery man. He gave the pizza to my mother and she paid him. After he drove off my mother called us down for the pizza. The three of us ran down and jumped onto the chairs. We quickly opened the pizza and nearly reeled back because of the exquisite smell. My mouth began to water and I quickly grabbed two slices and began eating them. I finished the two slices in about half a minute and realized that I was still starving. I smiled. My human body was gone but my appetite remained.

In almost no time the pizza was gone and we decided to go up to bed. I made sure no one was around before I pulled out my diary. I quickly wrote in everything that happened and added at the end. "There will be more,"

Richard's POV

After I dropped Mark, Emma and Jake off I started to walk home. As I reached my house I noticed that there were no lights on. I walked in and heard a scream. I quickly reached for a metal baseball bat and a torch and began to walk up the stairs. I heard some shuffling and dimmed the torch. I moved towards the light switch and quickly flicked it on. There was nothing. I heard the shuffling again from my parent's room. Suddenly I heard my mother scream and slammed the door open. Big mistake. When I charged in I saw a zoroark preparing to attack my dad. It turned around and decided to use the attack on me just as I swung the bat. I looked at the zoroark. It was clutching its arm as if it was broken. I looked at my baseball bat. Or rather half the baseball bat. The zoroark tried to slash me again but I ducked and grabbed its broken arm and it front flipped and landed face up. I darted towards the en suite bathroom and turned the shower on to max temperature. The zoroark burst in and I quickly tackled it into the shower. It screamed as the scalding hot water rained down on it. I quickly slid the cistern lid of the toilet and prepared to swing it. The zoroark burst out of the shower and ran towards me. I swung the cistern lid at the zoroark but it dodged it. The zoroark jumped out the window and ran off. I quickly found my parents and helped them up. My father was in disbelief and my mother was sobbing uncontrollably. "Mom, dad it's not coming back for a while. I chased it away. My parents relaxed and I went off to bed. I sighed. Today was a long day tomorrow would be even more crazy. I closed my eyes and was out the instant I hit the pillow.

Iris' POV

I walked in home and my mom was watching the tv. She looked at me and asked "Why are you home from school so early?" "A Pokemon attacked the school and everyone ran off," For some reason she didn't look surprised. "Well I'm going upstairs," I yelled as I climbed the stairs. I walked into my room and locked the door. I looked at the drawings of various things that had popped into my mind. I closed my eyes and began to meditate the way my karate teacher had told me. I began to pirouette as I meditated. Suddenly I felt a pain in my head as surge of anger come over me. I heard my brother yell just as it subsided. He must have lost a match on xbox live again. A strand of hair flew into my line of vision and I saw it go from red to green and settle in between my eyes. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My skin had lost almost all its remaining colour. My clothes began to slip off and I quickly grabbed on to them to stop them from completely falling off. Another jolt of pain rocked my head and the feeling of anger returned and two red horns appeared on either side of my head. The next pain I felt was around my waist as six thin appendages that together resembled a tutu popped out. My cheeks burned red with embarrassment and I gasped when I faced my reflection again. I was a kirlia. The necklace that I usually wore was now smaller as if to fit my new body. I gasped as I saw the size increase in everything in my room. I stepped back and then caught the biggest headache yet and collapsed.

I woke up and looked around. I winced as I heard a bang against my door. The person on the other side of the door was definitely worried. "Iris, open the door!" My mother shouted. I walked towards it and stopped as I realised that I couldn't reach it. I thought and almost instantly I had an idea. I focused on the key in the lock and imagined it turning and it worked! My mother burst in and saw me before stopping quickly. "Iris?" She whispered. I looked at her. "Yes," I said. She screamed and ran out of the room but not before grabbing the key and locking me in my room. I ran after her but collided with the door. I rubbed my head before I burst into tears. I couldn't believe that she'd just run off and locked me in my room. I looked the large plush toy I had won in a competition once before and quickly crawled over to it before quickly cuddling into it for some slight reassurance.

I heard the sound of footsteps outside my door and pressed the side of my head to the door. I could hear my mother talking on the phone I pressed my head closer and concentrated. "Officer... yes, there's one of those Pokémon things in my daughter's bedroom... yes it tried to attack me... I've got to get out of the house... right the address yes," she walked off and I started crying again. Suddenly the message jingle played on my phone. I rooted through the pile of my clothes before I grabbed my phone and read the text. "Mom won't let me out of my room and she says I have to pack my bags. What's going on? I quickly began to type on my phone. "I've been turned into a Pokémon and mom thinks I'm evil please help. The jingle played again. I read the text "so Richard wasn't lying. Look, I can't get near your room because moms after barricading it. I'll tell Richard about it. I'm really sorry," I sent one more message "Thanks," I heard a door open and slam again and I heard the car pull out. I walked around my room barely containing the tears that were ready to burst out. Finally I heard several cars pull in and the door come flying off its hinges. Several pairs of feet came pounding up the stairs until I heard a man's voice. "Alright, one, Two, THREE!" The door came flying off its hinges but before I could turn around a tranquilizer was shot into my knee. The world around me turned hazy and colours dripped down my eyes like a wet canvas. Just before I fell asleep I saw the man with the tranquilizer fall asleep as well. I tried to grin but before I could I fell into a deep and soothing sleep.

**A/N: Well this one was completed in a day despite being the longest chapter yet. Yet. Anyway one more thing I have to add to the Oc form. You don't have to answer it but it would make my work a hell of a lot easier. What caused your transformation? E.g.** **(Shower for a water type, high temp for fire type, being near woods for grass, hope you get the idea)**


	4. The stars are shining

Stimuli chap 4

Mark's POV

I jolted awake when I heard my phone ringing. I checked the caller ID. It was Richard. "Hello," I whispered, looking around Emma was sleeping and I didn't know where Jake was. "Mark I was attacked last night or more accurately my parents were," Richard said into the phone. "By who?" I asked. "That's not important," he said. "If one of my best friends getting attacked isn't important then what is?" I whispered. "One of your other friends being kidnapped and most likely tortured," Richard said. "Iris," I muttered. "So you found the site," Richard said showing no emotion. "Did you set it up?" I asked. "No, I'm only helping on the site, the traffic coming in and out is phenomenal," He said. "Well, see you," Richard signed off. I shook Emma. "What is it?" She groaned. "Richard got attacked," I muttered. She jolted up franticly. "Relax he's fine, well that's what he says," Suddenly I perked my nose up and smelt the air. Emma did so as well and I quickly sprinted down the stairs and saw my mother flipping pancakes. "So why are you giving us all the nice stuff?" I asked. "There are guests over," She said as she smiled and continued flipping the pancakes. She looked at me again. "Jake's in watching the TV," I walked in to see Jake flicking between channels. "Ugh there's nothing but news on the TV," he groaned. "What else is supposed to be on, Pokémon black and white?" I smirked. "I'd say I've had enough Pokémon for a lifetime," Jake retorted. I looked at him. I could understand not wanting to play a series that you had loved for a lifetime after realizing how stressful the scenario could be in real life. Frankly I almost felt the same way.

Luke's POV.

I walked through the park as I made my way home. Originally the park was supposed to be closed after Nine o'clock but after the authorities had found a bunch of teenagers sneaking in to help an injured owl. The curfew was lifted and the park made accessible any time in the night. I saw a girl in the gazebo to his right. "Stargazing," I muttered. I couldn't understand it. What person got enjoyment out of staring up at stars? "If you want to do that why don't you look up at the sun," I yelled at the girl. "Because looking up at the sun blinds you. I thought you'd have known that," the girl yelled back. Before I could make a witty retort I saw a shadow crawl from behind the gazebo. "What was that?" I whispered to the girl. "One of your pranks," The girl said viciously. "Yeah well at least I have better things to do than look at stars," I shot back. She didn't reply and I saw her scratching something in a notebook. As I walked away I saw a stone float in the gazebo.

I thought how I could get back at the girl for insulting me. The only thing as good as a new idea was a new victim. I had pranked almost everyone in our school and most of my friends from outside of school. Except for Mark. He had only managed to escape my pranks due to disturbances in his routine. Normally I would only prank someone if they were someone who got me with one of their own pranks or in Mark's case if I didn't like them. It all began around the time during one of the classes when the teacher asked us a question. "A mass murderer has your friend tied up in a chair. He is about to shoot your friend but you're there and you've found enough information for the police to catch him. You can either free your friend but if you free him the murderer will kill you or find the police but if you do that your friend will be dead by the time they arrive. Which course of action do you choose? I chose to help my friend but Mark had chosen the other option. After the class I met up with Mark, Emma, Iris, Richard and Jake. "That question was tough wasn't it?"Jake asked trying to start up conversation. "Emma, Iris and Richard nodded wordlessly but Mark smiled "I found it easy enough," he said. "Yeah, you would Mark," I muttered. He turned to face me. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mark said keeping his voice in check. "You picked the cowards way out," I smirked. "So we're all supposed to be heroic like you or is it more stupidity than heroism driving you?" Mark snapped back.

I couldn't remember the rest of the argument but it was only the start of our feud. I thought of a way to get Mark and that girl. I looked out and noticed my surroundings getting brighter. I looked around. There were no streetlights so what was causing my surroundings to get brighter? In the light I saw something on my arm. I looked at it and gasped. It was a black feather. I winced as my fingers merged together to form a wing tip. The same thing was happening on the other hand as black feathers quickly grew over my body except for my knees and below. Suddenly a bushy feathered tail grew from my back. I winced as my mouth and nose fused and formed a long crooked beak. I gasped and quickly sighed in relief as I realised I could still talk. Eventually I realized why my knees and below hadn't grown feathers. They turned pale yellow and suddenly my toes shifted abruptly yet there was no pain only some minor discomfort. Finally my feet or rather my talons settled into shape. I reached for my head as I felt something growing. I felt around and it felt like a hat. Finally my bone structure altered to form that of a bird. Realization flooded over me as I realized I was a murkrow. I grinned or at least tried to as I realized I'd be able to get back at the girl and probably Mark as well.

Miki's POV

I watched the boy Luke as he walked off. If he pulled a prank on me he'd regret it. Most people did regret annoying me as I usually went berserk. I shrugged of those thoughts and quickly returned to stargazing. I drew in some pictures of some of the constellations and began to look for some more to draw. I looked around and saw three stones hovering. I walked over to them curiously. I looked up at the stars and back to the stones and I let out a small gasp. The stones were positioned like Orion's belt. More and more stones began to arrive forming the signs of the zodiac. I looked in awe at the stones when I noticed one constellation was missing. "Virgo," I muttered. Suddenly I noticed another cluster of stones arriving. However when the stones arrived they were accompanied by an aching sensation in my head. Around my ears two large buns formed and two smaller teardrop shaped ornament hung down from them. My arms became slender and my hands and fingers pointed into a cone shape before disappearing altogether. The bracelet on my right hand tightened until it fit my new arm. My hair disappeared from my view and I gasped as I couldn't feel it on my head. I saw a pond with the moon's reflection on its surface. I sprinted over and watched as my skin turned black except for around my face. Four ribbons appeared on the right and left sides of the buns on my head. My lips turned red and my face purple. I looked in shock as my brown eyes glowed before turning dark blue to match my bracelet. I felt a bulge underneath my skirt and blushed as I slipped out of my dress. My dress slipped off and it stopped around my waist where I felt the bulge. I watched as two white ribbons similar to the ones on my head appeared. I winced as my feet began to shift shape. Finally they stopped changing and my clothes fully slipped off. I looked at myself. I was a gothorita. I was about to walk away when I heard a chattering noise coming from the forest by the pond. I whirled my head slowly. I looked as something slowly crawled out of the woods First I saw a pair of small yellow feelers and then a pair of blue eyes. I gasped as a bolt of lightning hit me. I turned quickly and ran but whatever it was it quickly ran after me. I turned to get a look at what was chasing me and I nearly screamed. It was a galvantula. It stopped and looked at me with disappointment. "I thought you'd give me some entertainment," the galvantula sighed before charging up something between its feelers. It fired out a stream of electricity which began to branch off into a spider web. It collided with me and sent me flying into a tree. I gasped as the web electrocuted me. "Why are you doing this?" I whimpered. The galvantula looked at me. "Because we can't let some group of humans disrupt our plans," The galvantula laughed. "Why are you calling me a human? Aren't you one as well?" I asked. "Hah. You think I was a puny human like you, I was born a Pokémon," It laughed again. "But how? Pokémon didn't exist before now," I gasped. "Oh, we did but not in this plane of existence. You see thousands of years ago Pokémon and humanity existed arm in arm. However our leader decided to rebel against humanity. In a war that nearly shattered the earth we had forced humanity to the brink of surrender. But then they arrived," the galvantula chattered "Who?" I muttered. "The mews," the galvantula chattered again with more ferocity. "We were sealed within a gap in space and time, the perfect enclosure, but the mews did not count on humanities own evolution. A group of scientists created a machine designed to find the essence of the original one, but it also shattered the walls of our prison, and since then we've been slashing our way out," The galvantula cackled.

I looked around and saw a pair of eyes up in the sky. They belonged to a murkrow. "Help me!" I yelled. The galvantula looked up at the murkrow. He was about to fire a thunderbolt but the murkrow had disappeared. The galvantula glared at me before firing a white string at my mouth. I closed it and gasped as the web wrapped around my head and covered my mouth. I screamed under the gag and thrashed around. Suddenly a thunderbolt coursed through my body. I whimpered and the galvantula looked at me. "I forgot to mention that the web will shock you if you struggle too much so try to stay comfortable," It cackled as it walked away. I looked at the galvantula feeling scared before wondering what would happen to me.

Luke's POV

I turned my back on the girl and flew off. I felt horrible for abandoning her even though I didn't know or like her. I wouldn't have been able to help her anyway. I flew into the woods and found a steady branch before falling asleep. I would have to find someone to help her before she got caught.

I woke up startled to hear a heavy rumbling. I looked down at a clearing to see a magmortar, steelix, zoroark, hydreigon, dragonite, houndoom, tyranitar, scizor and the galvantula from earlier in a circle talking about something. I edged closer to catch what they were saying. "It appears mew has given humanity a secret weapon," The scizor muttered. "Not that it will matter," the galvantula chattered. "These humans are pathetic," "Try saying that after you have a run in with the human that broke my arm," The zoroark grimaced. "Enough," the magmortar yelled. "Humanity have evolved to become threat, if they can tear a hole in time and space think of what else they could do," The rest of the Pokémon looked at the magmortar. He was probably their leader. "Humanity is no longer powerless. They have machines that can fly as faster than most of us and cannons that fire thousands of bullets in minutes. Humanity have conquered land, sea and sky and have even sent their men to space. We can't treat them like the ones they were in the past," The magmortar finished. "It is just as dangerous to overestimate your foe as it is to underestimate them," The dragonite argued. I watched in curiosity before deciding to fly off to find somewhere safer to sleep. I'd tell Mark about this tomorrow.

Mark's POV

I looked up at the window in my room. I spotted a murkrow flying towards us. "Jake!" I yelled. Jake came up and looked at the murkrow. He opened the window and charged up a flamethrower at the murkrow. He fired just as the murkrow fired a night shade at Jake the attacks collided. Jake was about to use another flamethrower but the murkrow yelled at him. "Stop it you idiot! It's me Luke!" Jake and I looked at each other. "Hit him again!" I yelled. Jake glared at me and we waited for the murkrow to arrive at the window sill. I looked at Luke for a while before he finally spoke. "You're not going to believe this," Luke began."I wouldn't be so sure," I muttered. He ignored me and continued "Apparently Pokémon have existed before and tried to take over the world when they did but they got sent to another dimension but we ended up shattering that dimension and now they're back to kill us all," Luke finished. "Luke, on any other day I'd say you were lying but for some reason I believe you," I said. "But what caused that dimension to shatter?" Jake asked. "I'm only going to make one guess, The LHC." I muttered. Realization dawned on Luke's face while Jake was still confused. "The LH what?" Jake asked. "Remember the black hole thing everyone was talking about a couple of years ago, that was the LHC," I answered. Jake nodded. I turned my attention to Luke again. "So do you have anything else to tell us?" I asked Luke. He nodded. There was a girl in the park, she transformed and got captured by a galvantula," he answered. "And why didn't you help her?" I grinned. "What could I have done?" Luke asked clearly infuriated. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "Let's just go save this girl," I muttered. Luke nodded and we jumped out the window. We ran towards the park or rather I ran and Luke flew. We reached the park and I quickly leaped into a bush. Luke looked at me before doing the same. "So where is she," I asked. "Do you really think she's still here," Luke muttered. "She probably got caught," I whispered. "If that's the case you might find her," we turned around and saw two men with nets. I launched leaf storm while Luke used night shade. The nets disintegrated and before the men could run I grabbed them with vine whip. "Alright, do you know where we could find a creature that is sort of black, has a purple face, some white ribbons and looks like it's wearing a skirt?" I asked .The two men nodded "Yeah we brought her in two hours ago," They answered, clearly petrified. "Thank you," I smiled just as Luke used astonish and caused them both to fall unconscious out of fear. "So, where are we going to find this place?" Luke asked. I waved a business card with the name and address of the place where the gothorita was taken. We quickly ran off before the men awoke.

Iris' POV

I looked in the cell they had put me in. I hung my head and began to cry again before retreating to the furthest corner of the cell. No one really cared about me here. The men walked through giving us some rations which consisted of a bread roll and water. I ate a few bites of the bread and drank some of the water before using the rest to splash over myself to try and wake up as if this were a dream. I heard sounds of a struggle and watched as a gothorita was thrown in. I looked at her as she banged against the door. "It's not going to work," I whispered. She turned to face me and I walked out of the corner. She looked at me with fear but it quickly softened. "So who are you?" The girl asked. "Iris," I muttered. "I'm Miki," the girl smiled trying to brighten the atmosphere. "So how did you end up getting caught?" Miki asked. "My mom blocked me in my room until those guys showed up," I whispered again, tears coming to my eyes as the memory replayed itself in my mind. "Wait, your mother let you get caught by these people," Miki asked, feeling startled. I clenched my head and Miki looked worried "Are you okay?" She asked looking at me in fear. "I'm fine. It's just that I can sense people's emotions and I feel really bad for it," I confessed. "I guess that's what caused my transformation," I continued. The girl Miki seemed really sympathetic. I smiled. Maybe I wasn't alone. I felt happier already.

Miki paced the room trying to get out. I told her that there was a frequency being played over the intercom that stopped us from using our attacks. She had since resorted to various forms of brute force to try get out. I tried to convince her to stop but it wasn't working. I sat down and tried to think but my head jolted up when I heard a yell "Come on then you little pricks!" I smiled as I remembered who that voice had belonged to. I heard something shatter and my head felt clear. We both looked at each other and launched two psychic attacks at the door which flew off its hinges. A cloud of dust erupted and we shielded our eyes. I watched as the dust cleared and a snivy and murkrow were in the centre. "Thank you," The snivy smiled. "Mark?" I asked in disbelief. "Indubitably," Mark smiled. I looked at Miki and then to the murkrow which was now pale with fear. "Um, Miki?" I whispered. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU COWARDLY ASS!" She yelled as she fired a psybeam at the murkrow which deflected and smashed a nice big hole in the roof. She was about to attack again but Mark stopped her. "The only reason Luke didn't help you is because he wouldn't have been able to do any damage to the galvantula and had to get someone stronger to help him," Mark said very quickly and fearfully. Finally Miki calmed down. "Let's get out of here," Miki suggested and we all muttered our agreement as we ran out.


	5. Thanks for it all

Stimuli chap 5

Mark's POV

"Don't let them get away!" A man shouted into a communicator. Two soldiers pulled out handguns. Iris and Miki held out their hands and the guns crumpled. Another soldier pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at Luke. I leaped at the rocket and used leaf blade. The rocket split in two and exploded. "Get to the woods!" I yelled to Luke. He nodded before firing a night shade at two soldiers that were about to catch me. I followed him. "Mark we can't go in here," Luke yelled. "Why?" I asked. "That's where the original Pokémon were," He answered. "We have to go there," I muttered. Luke realized what I was about to do. He didn't argue. He just nodded and we came closer to the clearing where the Pokémon were.

I looked at the Pokémon in the clearing from a tree. I lifted Iris with vine whip while Luke carried Miki up. We saw the soldiers run into the clearing and they gasped. The galvantula turned first "Fresh meat!" it cackled as it jumped. A soldier fired a rocket at the galvantula which exploded causing the remains of the elespider to splatter the soldiers and Pokémon. The dragonite looked as though it was charging something. I gulped as its anger coursed through the air. "Scyriccia, Stop," the magmortar ordered. The dragonite hung its head but growled menacingly. "Leave now," the magmortar yelled. The soldiers dropped their weapons and ran. "Why did you spare them?" the dragonite growled. "We don't have enough numbers to reveal ourselves just yet," the magmortar answered. "We won't have any numbers if you allow them to kill us all," The dragonite growled again. "Gavolos was an exception; he underestimated the opposition and paid for it. The magmortar walked deeper into the forest while the other Pokémon flew, dug or ran away. I looked at Luke, Iris and Miki. "We should leave," I whispered. No one said anything. I could understand why.

We walked in silence. Iris looked horrified, Miki looked indifferent and Luke looked shameful. I hung my head not meeting anyone's gaze. I wondered what would have happened if the magmortar hadn't told the dragonite to back down. I shook my head and walked on. I looked at my house and knocked on the door with a vine whip. Only two seconds later the door disintegrated. It didn't blow up. It didn't catch fire. It disintegrated. I looked in and saw Jake and Emma fighting the zoroark and scizor from the clearing. "What the hell?" I yelled. As Jake launched a flamethrower at the Scizor Emma was flung back into the wall. The battle clearly wasn't going their way. I launched a leaf storm at the scizor. Who blocked it off with x-scissor. Iris used dark pulse but the scizor continued unfazed. Luke used foul play on the zoroark doing some damage. I used vine whip on the scizor's pincer. Jake used this opportunity to hit the scizor with a point-blank flamethrower. I ran and hit the zoroark with leaf blade and Emma tackled it out the back window. The zoroark was about to get back up when Emma roared. I ran back as she sprinted underneath the zoroark and sent up a pillar of fire engulfing the zoroark. I looked at Emma before running back into the house. Jake hit the scizor with a point-blank flamethrower again. I ran towards the scizor and was about to use leaf blade but the scizor used x-scissor again. The attacks collided again and Jake saw the opportunity to hit the scizor with another flamethrower. The scizor looked at Jake before forcing me back and flinging Jake into Emma. I landed on the floor and saw the scizor sprint towards me about to use x-scissor again. I braced myself for the hit but just before the scizor hit me someone stepped in front of the attack. I realised who it was in an instant. "Mom!" I yelled as she went flying back into a wall. She groaned but she managed to get up. She looked at her arm which was turning into a sharp edged leaf. The same happened to the other arm. The rest of her arms became thin and sprouted semi-circular leaves on the underside. A pair of antennae sprouted from her forehead and two large leaves appeared around her neck to cover the back of her head. Her hair disappeared and her skin became yellowish. Her clothes, rather than falling off turned to oddly coloured leaved before wrapping themselves around her chest and legs. Finally another leaf covered what was probably her tail or whatever it was called on a bug type. She looked at the scizor who had hit her with the x-scissor. She glared and crossed her arms. The scizor laughed but stopped abruptly as three glowing saw blades formed. She launched them at the scizor before using x-scissor. The scizor saw her and charged its own x-scissor. They collided with each other and sent several ripples of air formed. Iris and Miki shielded their eyes while Jake was now attacking Emma for some reason. "Mom!" I yelled again as the shockwaves intensified. She looked at me before forcing the scizor back. The scizor fell to the ground. Suddenly another glowing saw blade formed but this was much larger than the previous ones. She leaped up and slammed it down on the scizor.

I looked in admiration at her before I spotted Jake land beside me. "Why are you attacking Emma?" I asked. "That's not Emma," He answered and I looked at the quilava. Even from here I could sense the lack of the friendly vibe that Emma brought with her everywhere. Instead she wore a feral grin. "So you figured it out," She laughed. "But how?" Jake asked. "I transformed before you, I should be the one who went feral first," Jake yelled, there were tears in his eyes. I closed my eyes, what could have caused her to become feral. Suddenly it hit me. She had been hit by the houndoom's overheat. This meant that anyone who changed because of an attack from a Pokémon would become feral. And that included my mother. I sprinted over to her and she gasped. I looked at her and watched her eyes shift from their normal green to a leavanny's red. However the time in which her green eyes appeared was growing shorter. "Please, don't go," I nearly cried.

Mark's Mother's POV

I looked around in confusion. I was in the halls of my old school. I looked at my hand and realised I was a human again. But how did I end up in here? I looked around and noticed the thing I had transformed into. I t lunged almost too fast for me to see and slashed me. I gasped and fell back. The thing seemed to be going faster and stronger. The school faded around me and I gasped again. I was in my college hall. I watched as a girl walked up to give a graduation speech. I remembered the speech I had given that day. The thing lunged at me again but I launched a kick and it gasped. It was my turn to go on the offensive. I kicked it a few time and punched it hard. The hall faded. This time it was a young woman in the hospital. A man was by her side giving her encouragement. I looked back at the thing and watched as it tried to slash me again. I caught its claw and held them back. I watched as the woman held a baby boy. I heard her whisper. "I'll call him Mark." I turned my attention to the thing I was fighting. Memories began to swim past. I couldn't focus on them but finally one memory came and I gasped. I looked as a boy and his mother among many other people watched a collection of people walk with something on their shoulders. I remembered. It was a funeral. Tears sprung to my face and the thing caught me with several slashes. I nearly collapsed. The thing was winning. More memories were swimming past. Until one more memory arrived. I watched as Jake and Emma fought off two of the things that had burst into our house. Mark and several others arrived and began to fight as well. I watched as I stood in front of Mark when he was about to get hit by that attack. I watched as I transformed and beat the red thing and finally as Mark yelled "Please, don't go," The thing moved to slash me again but I pulled back my fist and focused on every single memory of my life, every single cherished moment and I swung. It hit the thing and memories swam by even faster. I looked at Mark. I was in control for a bit. "Mark, you...You have to stop this, please," I said. Suddenly the thing shot from behind me and drove its claw into my stomach. I fell to the ground and everything faded to blackness.

Mark's POV

Everything moved in slow motion. Jake and Emma were slashing each other. Iris was crying and Miki looked distant. I looked at the leavanny that was once my mother. She got up and hit me with several x-scissors. I didn't fight back. It was my fault that she was gone. The scizor and zoroark left. Iris Miki and Luke ran to help the battle with Emma and leavanny. Emma quickly knocked them all away and laughed. Jake tackled her one more time. "Wake up Emma," Jake yelled. He hadn't given up hope. I looked at the leavanny. I stared at her before using leaf blade and she used x-scissor. The attacks collided again. We kept up the attacks for almost a minute. The shockwaves were growing in strength. Finally the house's frame was breaking apart. One last shockwave formed and the house was destroyed. I got up and looked at the leavanny and Emma. "Emma, I know you're in there," Jake grimaced. "I am Emma, I've just shrugged off the remains of my humanity and embraced my full potential," Emma glared. "We'll be seeing each other soon," the leavanny grinned. The two Pokémon walked off. I looked at Jake and fell to the ground. I fell unconscious.

I looked around. I saw a perfect blend of myself and a snivy. It looked at me and I realized it was my reflection. Another one walked in from the side. "You've fought hard for the ones you love," it said. "Yeah, I still failed though," I muttered. "You didn't fail," it assured me. "My mother is gone because of me, if that isn't failure what is?" I asked "She isn't gone, and neither is Emma," the other snivy told me. "You just need to wake them up," He continued. "How," I asked. "Remind them of their humanity, give their humanity the willpower to break out of the barriers that the feral side has placed," It answered. I nodded. My eyes burnt with new resolve. "I'll free them," I said. "Good," said the other snivy.

Magmortar's POV

A ripple appeared between two trees. Scyriccia fired a hyper beam at the ripple. The rest of them launched their best attacks at the ripple. The ripple widened and finally our leader stepped out. Thousands of Pokémon of every type and form walked out our leader looked at me. "Infernexus, you have done well," Our leader said. "Lord Genesect, Humanity will fall before you once again," I replied before. "All hail Lord Genesect!" Humanity would crumble again. But this time there would be no intervention.

Mark's POV

I woke up with a start. I was in Richard's house. "So, you're awake," Jake whispered. He looked sullen. "Jake, we can free them," I whispered. "Free who?" he asked. "My mother and Emma," I said, somewhat excited. "It's not that that bothers me," Jake said. Richard walked in slowly. His cheery demeanour was gone. "It's been reported that thousands of people have started transforming and turning feral, what's more is that several thousand other Pokémon appeared in the woods in less than a minute," he muttered. "So what are we doing here?" I asked. "We're waiting for Bikou, Felix, Seth and Will to come and then we'll get out of here," Richard answered.

Bijou's POV

I looked at Will, Felix and Seth as we got ready to leave. Will was panicky, Felix was arguing with Seth while I was packing my bags. Will walked into my room. "You ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah," I muttered. "I'm going to go to the toilet," He said. "To much detail," I yelled after him.

William's POV

I looked in the bathroom mirror at myself. I flicked on the tap and the cold water washed over my hand. Suddenly the water felt warmer. I looked at my hand and realised it had turned blue. My fingers became stubby digits and my toes merged together to form three large toes. My teeth merged to form three six sharp teeth and my face shifted to make my new teeth feel more comfortable. Three pairs of spikes appeared on my back tearing my t-shirt. A tail sprouted and tore my jeans. I looked at myself as I shrunk. Finally it stopped. I looked at the door as the handle turned and Felix walked in. He looked at me for a moment "Will?"He asked. "Yeah," I asked. He sighed in relief. "What?" I asked. "Well you still have your humanity," he smiled. He took out his phone. "Yeah Richard, Will turned into a Pokémon... okay cool," He hung up and looked at me. "Yeah we better hurry," he said to me.

Felix's POV

I looked at Seth, Will and Bijou. "We ready guys," I said. "YEAH," Seth yelled but Bijou hit him over the head. "Ouch," he whispered. "Well let's go," I sighed. We started running through the forest. I covered my head with my coat while Seth was singing. I promised to punch him when we got to Richard's house.

We ran through the woods. I held up my hand to signal a break as I leaned against a tree. Will and Bijou looked at me expectantly. Seth just looked angry. "We can't just run through here," I muttered. Bijou and Will nodded. I heard a rumble and looked up. I saw the lightning snake down into the tree that I was leaning against. I convulsed in shock but I wasn't feeling pain. If anything it was becoming enjoyable. Bijou pointed at my neck which was now sporting several white spikes of fur. My hands became paws and yellow fur sprouted all over my body. I began to hunch over onto all fours and my legs became paws as well. A fringe of yellow spikes exploded around my waist. My face pulled out into a muzzle and my ears became long and slid up to the top of my face. I started shrinking and finally I stopped. My scarf tightened before covering my mouth and began to float behind me. Bijou and Seth looked at me. "Don't worry, I'm me," I said. They looked at me expectantly. "Ugh, let's just go to Richard's house," I muttered. We began to run through the forest. I hoped the plan Richard had was good. Normally I wouldn't touch a plan made by Richard with a ten foot pole. But if he was the only person with a plan I'd have to take it.

Mark's POV

I looked at the TV while I waited for Felix and co to arrive. I flicked on to the news station and nearly gasped. A news helicopter flew over a large city. Pokémon ran through the streets and a purple insect like Pokémon with a cannon on its back roared before firing at the helicopter. The woman inside the helicopter screamed as the helicopter began to spiral towards the ground. The helicopter crashed and the woman crawled out. The camera was still working but there was a large crack in the lens. The woman looked at her hand as it morphed into a paw. She began crying as blue fur sprouted on her body. When it reached her head she stopped crying and looked at her body as it continued to transform. The transformation completed rather quickly and the shinx glared at the camera before thunderbolting it. I flicked off the TV. I realized that I had to go there if I wanted to find my mother. Regardless of the risks involved.

**A/N And this marks the end of the Oc introduction. Thanks to everyone who submitted an Oc and I'm sorry to those who didn't get their Oc's in the story. Anyway about the next chapter(s). It isn't going to be as quick as the last few because I'm back into school after a nice mid-term break. Well SnivyShadow out**


	6. A choice

Stimuli chap 6

Mark's POV

I looked at Jake, Richard and Luke. Iris and Miki were somewhere else. "Mark, are you mad?" Richard shouted in surprise. "Going in there is suicide, didn't you see the TV?" Luke asked. "I know but," I paused unsure of what to say next. "My mother and Emma are there and I have to help them," I said. "Mark, they aren't your mother and Emma anymore, they're a leavanny and quilava," Jake nearly yelled. "Yeah, but Emma and my mother are still there!" I shot back. "Jake glared at me and I glared at him with equal ferocity. "Mark, we're not going there and that's that," Jake said reining his anger in. I gave him a hurt look. "So you're just gonna give up, give up on the girl you love, Leave her trapped in the mind of that monster," I whispered. Jake was becoming angrier. "And what if that quilava kills someone? Everyone will think of it as Emma's doing," I finished. "Shut up!" Jake yelled as he lunged at me. I knew he would and I made no attempt to block. He grabbed my neck and tightened. "You haven't given up on her," I remarked. He tightened his grip. I grimaced. Being choked to death was not part of the plan. Richard ran at Jake and tried to pull him off me. Luke tried to help before Richard pulled out a pellet gun and fired it just above our heads. Jake flung me at Richard's feet and glared at me again. I smirked at him. "You never gave up," I said quietly, massaging my throat. Richard looked at us. "Guys you have to go there, I'll help you as much as I can," he smiled. "Thanks Mark," Jake said. "But first we have to wait for Felix, Bikou, Will and Seth to get here," Richard said. "We can wait," I smiled.

I slouched on the couch with Jake as he flicked on the news. The flaming city was still there but it was being viewed from a distance. A series of roars echoed again. Jake gulped, "Got any ideas?" He asked. "We go down swinging," I muttered. Luke flew in and landed on the couch. "Is it stupidity or heroism driving you?" He asked. "Sweet irony," I smiled. We waited and watched the TV. I heard a ring and sighed. Bijou, Seth, a jolteon and a totodile walked in. The jolteon walked up to me before hopping onto the couch. "Hey Mark," It said. "Hey Felix," I muttered without enthusiasm. I heard Seth in the kitchen "Who wants waffles?" He yelled. Felix sighed. "What happened to essentials only?" Felix yelled. I heard the sounds of a scuffle breaking out and suddenly heard the sound of electricity pulsing through something. I struggled to hold in laughter as a Pikachu with an emerald necklace walked in. "Not one word," it whispered. Almost immediately Felix, Luke, Jake and I started laughing. Iris and Miki rolled their eyes. Finally Bijou walked in. "Could you guys keep it down?" She asked. Richard walked in after her. "Well since someone broke the toaster," He said pointing at Seth. "We haven't got anything to eat so will we go?" He finished. "About that, where do we go? Almost every human will end up changing, and some of them won't be as lucky as us," All eyes rested on me. "We go there," I said pointing at the TV. William looked fearful, Felix was calm and Seth seemed excited. "Really?" Seth asked. "Yeah, Jake and I need to get some people," I muttered. "One question, how do we get there?" Felix asked. Richard held up a set of car keys and waved them. Tears nearly sprung to my eyes. We were going to get them back.

Richard adjusted the driver seat and Bijou sat next to him. Jake, Felix, Luke, Will, Iris, Miki, Seth and I jumped into the back seats. "Do you have a license?" I asked him. "Nope," He admitted. He started the car and we heard a roar. "Did you have to pick something this powerful," I joked. "Look out!" Luke yelled. A salemence and hydreigon along with the dragonite from the clearing were flying overhead. The salemence fired an attack just as Richard drove off. The dragonite opened its mouth and roared and the windows in the car shattered. Jake turned around and launched a flamethrower at the dragonite from where the back window used to be. "Get lost!" He yelled. The dragonite roared again and charged something in its mouth. But instead of firing the beam at us it sent it upwards where it split into hundreds of smaller beams. "Oh crap," I yelled as draco meteors shot down at us. Whatever piece of road they hit was pulverized. Richard swerved the car expertly dodging every one. A pair of fighter jets flew over the three dragons. The dragonite roared at the salemence who flew after the jets. The dragonite focused all its attention on us and began to fly right at us. A purple aura surrounded it and I gasped. "Giga impact!" I yelled as the dragonite picked up speed. Jake, Seth and Felix launched flamethrowers and thunderbolts at the dragonite. Luke launched a night shade before flying up and staring at the dragonite. The dragonite looked at him and stopped for a moment just as Richard added another burst of speed onto the battered car. The dragonite flew straight into the tarmac and groaned. I used vine whip to grab Luke and I pulled him in. "You saved our asses," I said. Suddenly another roar echoed and we looked out again. The hydreigon was shooting down to hit us with dragonbreath. Jake charged up a flamethrower which glowed red and then yellow. He fired it at the hydreigon just as I jumped up and tried to use leaf blade. The blast from the colliding dragonbreaths sent me spinning just as I released the leaf blade. However I instead lunched a large tornado at the hydreigon. I landed in the car and the hydreigon collapsed onto the road. Richard looked at me. "Cool," He muttered. I looked in silence at the two dragons that we had defeated.

Third person POV

Genesect stood on top of the spire of a building. He heard a whoosh and looked as three human jets flew around. He quickly took to the skies and flew after the jet. A rocket hit him in the back and he whirled. One of the jets started firing a volley of machine gun bullets. Genesect dodged them before scanning the Gatling on the underside of the plane. The drive on his back glowed and he began firing his own volley of machine gun bullets at the plane. Another rocket hit him from behind and he whirled. He launched zap cannon at the jet which dissipated on impact. The jet slowly began to freefall as the electrics on the jet failed. He turned to see another missile being fired at him. He began weaving through the building before he flew up and shot the cockpit with an ice beam. The jet flew blindly before genesect jumped onto the plane and shattered the ice. The pilot turned the plane downwards. Genesect leaped up and fired a fire blast at the jet causing it to explode. He turned to face the last jet and flew straight at it. He flew straight through the jet and watched as the pilot used the ejector seat as the jet exploded. The pilot used the ejection seat. Genesect surveyed the city and saw a small car pull up outside the city and watched as a two humans and several Pokémon hopped out. He stared at the snivy and charmeleon and realized that these were the two who the leavanny and quilava talked about. He roared and the answering cries could be heard miles away. But a voice of defiance was heard mixed in there as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. So here marks the beginning of the climax. Sorry for it being short and cliffhangery. This is probably the third or fourth last chapter of the fic. I won't spoil anything for anyone but I will say that I'm looking forward to this as much as you all are. Oh and I'm very sorry this took a while but I have schoolwork to do and all that stuff. Well, SnivyShadow out.**


	7. Shine

**Stimuli chap 7**

**Mark's POV**

"Oh shit," I muttered looking at the flaming city in front of me. Jake took a deep breath, Felix hung his head, Iris and Miki looked scared, Seth looked determined, Will was panicking and Luke just looked resigned. "We can't help you guys anymore," Richard whispered reluctantly referring to himself and Bijou. "It's okay Rich," I assured him before turning my head to the city. A soldier walked towards us and I turned my head. "I'm afraid no one is permitted to enter the city," he stated looking at us. "But we have to go there," I nearly yelled. "Wait, you're not feral?" The soldier asked. "No," I answered sourly. "Could you come with me?" He asked and motioned to all of us. "Only if we have the guaranteed safety of our friends," Richard requested. "Very well," the soldier conceded.

We walked on being led by the soldier. He reached a tent and poked his head in. We heard him talk with someone before we were beckoned in by the soldier. We walked in and the man in the tent looked up. "So you're not feral?" he asked. "Why?" I asked. He placed a hand to his head. "We can match those Pokémon in most things but the one on the top of the building keeps taking out our troops, you could probably get in there," the man said. "Actually, we came here for a personal reason," I admitted. The man looked at us. "You're Damon's kid aren't you?" He smiled. I was shocked, not many people mentioned my father. "How did you know?" I gasped. "You sound like him," The man admitted. "We were college roommates," he continued. "You have to go there for some personal reason, I'll help you," he finished.

"Ready, FIRE," The man yelled. Twenty mortar shells fired into the air and exploded when they hit the ground. Smoke rose up and Jake, Luke, Iris, Miki, Felix, Seth, Will and I sprinted in. We cleared the smoke from the mortar shells and I ducked under a heracross's megahorn. Luke was weaving around trying to shrug a mandibuzz of his back. Felix and Seth were fighting an ampharos and eelektross, Iris and Mike were using a machamp as a wrecking ball swinging it in circle to block off any Pokémon coming near. I watched as Will collided with an empoleon with aqua jet. I ducked as a sceptile lunged towards me. I began to spin and use twister sending the sceptile flying. Jake jumped onto a houndoom which I recognised as the one that was behind Emma's transformation. He bit down on the houndoom who roared in fury. Will slammed down the empoleon with a hydro pump just as Jake leaped off the houndoom. The sceptile lunged at me and I hit it with leaf storm and several leaf blades. The sceptile fell and I watched as Luke glowed red and flew at the mandibuzz. The mandibuzz fell to the ground as well. Seth and Felix finished of the ampharos and eelektross before sprinting to us. I looked at a building and gasped. My mother and Emma were on the balcony. I pointed up there and Jake looked at Emma their eyes locking. "Let's go," I said.

We ran into the ground floor of the building and a golem charged at us. Luke and I used aqua jet and leaf blade as the golem used rollout. It fell back just as Will and I hit it with leaf storm and hydro pump. We sprinted up and saw a trio of Pokémon. The luxray, arcanine and seismitoad ran at us. I used leaf storm on the seismitoad, Luke used sky attack on the arcanine and Jake used flamethrower as the luxray used thunderbolt. Both attacks hit each other with neither gaining the upper hand. The three Pokémon went down and we cheered. Suddenly I heard a rumbling and jumped as the steelix from the school flew out of the ground. It roared before lunging at us. "Upstairs!" I yelled. We ran just as the steelix recovered and lunged again. Seth jumped at it as his fist glowed. He swung it into the steelix's head as Jake and Will used fire blast and hydro pump. The steelix fell to the ground and we looked. We heard the scraping of blades and the whoosh of flames. Jake and I turned our heads and saw my mother and Emma. I jumped and used leaf blade as she used x-scissor. We both fell back and watched as Jake and Emma exchanged punches. I grabbed my mother again. "Wake up!" I yelled. She forced me off and we charged again I used leaf blade and she used x scissor. Shockwaves even more powerful than the strongest ones at my house began to burst. My mother grimaced and finally gave in. An explosion echoed through the building knocking almost everything away. I looked at my mother. Her eyes were flickering between red and green.

Mark's Mother's POV

I looked at myself. My hand was a cross between the blades I had when I was that thing and my hands when I was a human. I saw a mirror image of myself and it lunged. I side stepped and slashed at it. Its hands glowed red. I focused and my hands glowed similar to my duplicate. We slashed at each other and I began to see things that shouldn't have been there. An office building swum into view and I saw Mark leap up and attack me, or rather the thing that I became. I slashed it one more time and held down. I saw Mark do the same thing. The thing was growing weaker and my vision was getting better. Finally there was a white flash and I shook my head. My hands were now fully blades and I looked at myself in a mirror. I was the thing that I transformed into at the house. "What happened?" I muttered looking at myself. "Mom!" someone yelled. I watched as Mark ran towards me before embracing me in a tight hug. I groaned a bit before returning the embrace.

Emma's POV

I watched from the area in my head as Mark freed his mother and the tear of joy in his eyes. I looked at Jake as he slashed me. "Emma, Please," I heard him nearly cry. I saw the quilava that was controlling my body. I grabbed it and we kicked and struggled. I gasped as my hand reformed and shifted into a mix between a hand and a paw. The same thing happened to the quilava. Eventually I had to let go but when I looked at the quilava it was a complete cross between me and the quilava. It grinned and we lunged and began to exchange punches again. I watched as Jake began to hit the quilava and it gasped. I launched on more punch and it screamed as its body ignited. I blinked and I saw Jake standing in front of me. "Jake are you okay?" I asked. "Emma," he said before hugging me tightly. I smiled and tried to break the embrace. I looked at all the wounds he had. "Did I?" I started but he cut me off. "It wasn't you," he smiled.

Mark's POV

I looked at Emma. "Hi," I smiled. "How touching," a grating voice remarked. I turned my head and gasped. A genesect looked back at me. So you're Mark," He said. "Yeah," I glared at him. He lunged at me and I ducked. He turned and Jake and Emma hit him with flamethrowers. Felix used thunder and Seth used focus punch. Iris used shadow ball and Miki used psyshock. I ran underneath him and used twister. He shrugged all the attacks off as if they were nothing. He began to charge an attack but was stopped by a pair of aura spheres. He looked at our saviours and glared. "Why do you interfere?" He asked. A pink mew became visible along with a dark blue one with a spike on the end of its tail instead of a bulb. "Humanity are lady Arceus's children as well," The blue one retorted. "But did Arceus intervene when humanity turned against itself," Genesect smirked. "It's true that humanity have committed mass genocides, but does everyone have to suffer for the crimes of a few?" I asked. "This has nothing to do with humanities crimes, this is to do with completing the conquest from those years," Genesect said. "This is our planet as much as it is yours," I shot back. "But soon it shall be mine alone, I shall make humanity suffer for enslaving us," Genesect roared. "Then you have no right to this planet," I said calmly. Genesect turned his head to me. "If you're going to punish many for the crimes of few and kill those who did nothing wrong and have no means of defence, you have as much of a right to this planet as you believe we have," I finished. Genesect lunged at me and we went straight out the window. "Mark!" my mother screamed. A quartet of fighter jets flew overhead. I ducked as genesect used x-scissor before using leaf blade. We were reaching the ground and I used vine whip on his arm. He took off flying trying to shake me off. He went flying straight downwards hoping to get me to slam into the ground. I let go and used twister just as he hit the ground. Smoke billowed and I shielded my eyes. Genesect charged at me again and I braced myself for the hit. The dark blue mew grabbed me before teleporting me back to the floor with everyone else. I heard a whoosh as genesect flew up from behind. "Do not interfere!" He roared. He charged up the cannon on his back before trying to hit me with fire blast. Jake and Emma hit the fire blast with flamethrowers and forced it back. There was an explosion and hot air rippled outwards. I looked at the lights on genesect's cannon. There were three lights glowing with a red one looking dull. He roared again before firing a hydro pump at the duo. Will shot towards genesect with aqua jet colliding with genesect's hydro pump. There was another explosion and Luke hit genesect with sky attack. The dark blue light dimmed and genesect forced the two back with x-scissors. Iris and Miki launched a barrage of psychic attacks at the light blue light. Seth and Felix launched thunder and thunderbolt at the orange light which exploded causing the cannon to crumple. Genesect let out a cry of pure rage as the cannon slid off his back. He looked at me before falling to his knees. I approached nervously and stopped. A white light was surrounding genesect. "We'll see who wins," he smiled. "Jump!" I yelled. All of us jumped out the window as genesect exploded. The building rocked as Pokémon ran out from the building. Eventually the entire building exploded outwards and we fell. Luke picked up Miki and began flapping his wings try to slow their descent. Will used hydro pump to send himself upwards as he grabbed onto Felix and Seth. I used twister to pick Jake, Emma, Iris, my mother and I up. I sighed in relief as we landed on a nearby building. I spotted the pink mew look sorrowfully at the building. I realized that the blue mew was missing. I hung my head as I realized that the blue mew had taken the brunt of the explosion. Tears streamed down the pink mew's face and suddenly I watched as every Pokémon turned their head to the building where we were. Some blinked and held their heads. I felt an immense pain in my head and watched as I became a human again and a snivy flew out of my chest. The same happened to Jake but in his case a charmeleon and Emma with a quilava. I looked down again as Pokémon not only burst from humans who changed but even people who hadn't changed like Richard or Bijou. I walked over to the pink mew. She looked up at me and our eyes locked. "I'm... sorry," I whispered. She stared at me, eyes full of unspoken feelings. "He isn't gone, he left a gift, Use it well, and he'll always be with us," she whispered before beginning to cry. I watched as the tears hit the ground and spread. Tears sprung to my eyes. "Did I? Did I shine?" I heard someone ask. "Yeah, you did," I muttered. "What?" the pink mew whispered. "It was the other mew, he asked me if his life shone," I answered. "Shining?" the pink mew asked. "It was a quote from one of the Pokémon games, one of the characters asks another one if his life shone, if his life mattered and if people would remember them," I muttered. "Oh," the pink mew smiled. "I know how you must feel, I've lost someone close to me," I confessed. She stared at me before shrugging her shoulders. She began to fly off. I watched as she flew on. She flew into a large blue beam and disappeared into it. I stared at her. "Farewell," I sighed. I looked at everyone else. "We should go home," I muttered. "But Mark," The snivy that had been part of my mind started. "Not now," I muttered. No one said anything else. We walked down to Richard and Bijou. Richard was holding a furret and Bijou was holding an eevee. We smiled and exchanged handshakes. The man who had helped us came out. "Mark, Nicole," He said. "Yeah," I answered. "Good to see you're alive," He smiled."Thank you," I said as I shook his hand. "I just heard that the President himself wants to award you all for your services," He continued. "Seriously?" I asked taken aback. "Yes," he answered. The snivy that I once was leaped up and we high-fived. Everyone else was involved with their own celebrations. A woman approached Iris looking guilty and awkward. Iris looked at her before hugging her tightly. I realised that that was Iris's mother. A few other people walked out and Jake, Emma, Richard, Bijou, Luke, Felix, Will, Miki and Seth ran towards them. I smiled before looking at my own mother and the leavanny which seemed uneasy. This adventure was over. I smiled half-heartedly as I reflected on everything that had happened. It all seemed so distant and faraway now. I looked as the sun rose and soldiers cheered. People were cheering as they realised that they were alive and well. I looked down to see the snivy. "I was wondering, could you give me some sort of name or something," It asked sheepishly. "Sure, How about Notoriety, after my snivy in Pokémon black," I suggested. "That's a good name," it agreed. I looked at the sun. Whatever the next day brought, I wouldn't be alone in its trials. I didn't choose this fate. It chose me. And in the end, I have to be thankful about it, because fate knows better than any being on this earth what we alone are capable of.

**A/N. So this marks the possible last chapter of Stimuli. I might make another story continuing this one but as I said in my profile I have a different story coming up soon. And since Stimuli is nearly over I'm going to give a list of the songs that inspired Stimuli. Well everyone, It's been a nice long run and this could be the last time I say this on this story: Snivyshadow out! **


End file.
